Te odio pero te amo-Raura
by RauraMyLife
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te enamorarías de la persona que mas odias en el mundo? Esto es lo que le pasó a Laura y... a "Ross"...bueno eso es lo que creen.
1. Chapter 1

Narra Laura

Me desperté, me bañe y me vestí. Baje a desayunar, y me fui. Cuando llegue fui a mi casillero y me encontré a Raini, ella es mi mejor amiga.

-Hola Laura.

-Hola Ra...

Sentí que alguien me había empujado, voltee y vi a Maia, ella y yo éramos amigas hasta que me abandono por las populares.

-Ugh, porque siempre me maltrata, ¿yo que le hice?

-No se pero yo también la odio, se cree la reina solo porque su padre es el director.

-Lo sé, bueno ya que ir a clase.

-Ok.

Llegamos al salón y poco después sonó el timbre, poco después llega un chico, y es el mismísimo Ross Lynch, ugh lo odio mucho es igual que Maia pero creo que es peor, el y yo somos como... digamos que enemigos, y lo peor es que se acaba de mudar ¿a dónde? a lado de mi casa lo que significa que somos vecinos ¿acaso no podía ser peor?

En fin terminaron las clases por hoy, me fui a casa cuando llegue estaba mi mamá, que raro ella casi nunca esta.

-Hola mama, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tenía que decirte que hoy va a venir alguien y se va a quedar.

-¿Quien?

-Los vecinos pero solo su hijo ya que ellos se van de viaje de negocios.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Sí, creo van al mismo colegio.

-Y porque viene aquí que acaso ¿no tiene otro lugar?

-Laura, ¿qué pasa?

-Es que yo no me llevo con él, es más nos odiamos.

-Y ¿porque?

-No sé, creo que porque él es amigo de Maia y ella me odia.

-Ah, lo siento hija pero tienes que llevarte bien con el.

-Y ¿cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?

-Cuatro meses.

-¡QUE! ¿Por qué? acaso ¿me odias?

-Lo siento hija, pero ya les dije que sí.

-Está bien.

-Ok, pero cuando llegue no quiero que te portes así.

-Ok, me voy a mi cuarto.

Subí a mi cuarto y llame a Raini.

-Entonces se va a quedar en tu casa por dos meses.

-Si, a por cierto ¿te gustaría venir? No quiero estar sola con él.

-¿Tu mamá no va a estar?

-Sí, pero tan solo como media hora y luego regresa a su trabajo.

-Ah lo siento pero no voy a poder ir.

-Ok.

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir, bye.

-Bye

Que mal Raini no va a poder venir, me acostare.

Me acosté pero poco después sonó el timbre, ¡NOO!

Baje y lo vi, mi madre estaba ahí recibiéndolo, ok a prepararme para sufrir.

-Laura ven, saluda.

-Ok... Hola.

-Bueno hija ya me voy, y si Ross necesita algo se lo das, adiós (yéndose)

-Oye tu, ¿qué hay de comer?

-Yo no te voy a dar busca en el refrigerador.

-Que bien me recibes en tu casa.

-No me importa.

-...

Narra Ross

No es tan malo estar aquí de hecho no tengo nada en contra de ella pero ella de mi si, porque luego la trato mal, como Maia es popular y yo soy amigo de ella, ella la odia, yo soy popular ¿ahora entienden? No quiero perder mi popularidad.

-Y ¿dónde voy a dormir?

-Yo que sé, puedes dormir en el suelo

-Otra pregunta ¿porque me tratas así yo no te trato tan mal?

-Oh lo siento no me di cuenta.

-Ya no importa...


	2. Chapter 2

Narra Laura

Me desperté en la mañana, baje a desayunar y ahí estaba Ross, ugh tenía que desayunar con él, mi vida ¿no podría ser peor?

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Desayuno no es obvio.

-Y ¿quién te dijo que podías agarrar cosas de mi refrigerador? ಠ_ಠ

-Tu mamá llamo y me dijo que agarrara todo lo que quisiera.

-Y ¿que más dijo?

-Que me tienes que acompañar a cualquier lugar que yo vaya.

-¿¡QUÉ!? O.o

-Si lo que oíste.

-Ok Ò.Ó

-Entonces al rato vamos al centro comercial.

-Ya que.

Porque mi mama le habrá dicho eso, no quiero acompañarlo a ningún lado basta con tenerlo aquí.

Estábamos en su coche, los dos no nos habíamos hablado en todo el camino, en fin llegamos al centro comercial.


	3. Chapter 3

-Listo ya llegamos.-dijo.

-Ya lo sé. ¬¬

-Tampoco seas tan mala conmigo.-enserio cree que soy mala.

-Mejor me bajo.

-Espera...

-¿Que quieres ahora?

-¿A qué hora nos vemos?

-¿Para qué?

-Pues para que nos vayamos.

-Está bien, como a las 5:00.

-Ok, adiós.

Narra Ross

¿Porque me trata tan mal? ¿Acaso yo así el trato? No me puedo sacar esto de la mente, es que le quiero caerle bien pero nunca lo lograre si sigue así conmigo, yo hago lo que puedo, pero tampoco es tan fácil que tal si mis amigos me ven con ella. ¿Me empezarían a odiar?

Narra Laura

Me fui a comprar algo de ropa, espero que no me encuentre a Ross, ¿será cierto lo que me dijo hace rato soy mala con él? No quiero ser así, siempre he sido amable pero con el no se no me controlo porque será.

Salí de la tienda, iba caminado hasta que tropiezo con alguien, y era él, el mismísimo Ross Lynch, ¿porque me pasa esto a mí?


	4. Chapter 4

Narra Laura

Salí de la tienda, iba caminado hasta que tropiezo con alguien, y era él, el mismísimo Ross Lynch, ¿porque me pasa esto a mí?

-¿Estas bien?- ¿acaso me acababa de preguntar si estoy bien? es algo raro de él.

-Sí, creo.

-¿Por qué crees?

-Porque... ¡Nada tan solo suéltame!

-Ok, con un gracias por salvarme, era suficiente.

-Tampoco es para tanto.

-¿A no? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno porque... déjame en paz, no quiero que nadie me vea contigo.

-Y quien rayos te va a ver ya es muy tarde, se supone que nos veríamos a las 5:00 y ya son las 9:00, ya casi cierran la plaza.

-¡Aun así no quiero que me vean contigo!

-¡ENTIENDE SOMOS LOS UNICOS EN LA PLAZA, NADIE NOS VAS A VER!

-Bueno no quiero que me hables y toques.

-Ah entonces no quieres que te toque.- me empezó a molestar.

¡-No déjame! Ò.Ó

-¿Te gustan los abrazos?

-Ni se te ocurra abrazarme.

-Muy tarde.- me empezó a abrazar pero muy fuerte, con que no se le ocurra hacer otra cosa para molestarme.

-Déjame no te soporto, yo no te hago nada para que me trates así, eres un...-le iba a seguir diciendo cosas cuando me empezó a besar. Lo empuje.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-me dijo.

-Porque tú me estabas besando.

-Pues como te iba a callar, no te iba a golpear.

-Preferiría que me golpearas a que me besaras.

-Ya mejor vayámonos.

-No, no me voy a ir contigo.

-Si te iras.

-¿Cómo?

-Así- me empezó a cargar, que le pasa, agh cada vez lo odio mas.


	5. Chapter 5

Narra Laura

Ross me había llevado a su carro, todo el estacionamiento me llevo cargando, lo odio mucho, ¿que nunca será amable?

-Listo llegamos.

-Ahora si ya bájame.

-Ok tranquila.-me baja.

-¡Ya vámonos!

Entramos a su carro.

-¿Porque me tratas tan mal?-me dijo.

-¿Yo? Como si tú no me trataras mal.

-Desde que llegue a tu casa tu me trataste mal, y no lo he hecho.

-¿Que si no me has tratado mal? claro que si, en la plaza.

-Oye no te trate mal, tan solo te moleste pero en cambio tu si lo has hecho, ¿tan mal te caigo?

-Si me caes mal, se supone que nos odiamos.

-Claro "siempre nos odiaremos".

-Si así que no me hables basta con que me hallas besado y cargado.

-Ok.

Llegamos a mi casa, y subí a mi cuarto necesito hablar con Raini.

-¿Enserio te beso?

-Si solo para callarme, me dijo que era eso o golpearme, y le dije que prefería que me golpeara.

-Oh y ¿que mas paso?

-Luego me dijo que ya nos teníamos que ir y le dije que no me quería ir con él y luego me agarro y me cargo hasta su carro.

-Wow se podría decir que está enamorado de ti.

-¡QUE! NO JAMAS EL Y YO NOS ODIAMOS.

-Sí pero podría mentir.

-Bueno lo averiguare.

-Ok, me tengo que ir, adiós.

-Adiós.

Cuando colgó me quede pensando en lo que dijo, no puede ser posible que me ame o ¿sí?

Narra Ross

Le mentí a Laura, no el odio es mas creo que me estoy enamorando de ella, me di cuenta cuando la bese, pero no tiene que sospechar nada, primero tengo que caerle bien y luego ya le digo mis sentimientos por ella, espero que nada salga mal...


	6. Chapter 6

Narra Laura

No puede dormir casi nada anoche, por lo que me dijo Raini, no creo que sea posible eso, el me dijo que me odiaba, además yo también lo odio. En fin baje a desayunar y cuando entre a la cocina vi que él había preparado el desayuno, es raro, de seguro es una trampa.

Narra Ross

Hoy me desperté temprano para hacerle el desayuno a Laura, tal vez así le caeré bien, cuando lo termine, empecé a acomodar la mesa y poco después llego ella, y se veía sorprendida, ¡que bien!

-Hola Laura.

-¿Porque hiciste el desayuno? ¿Acaso esta envenenado o algo así?

-¿Qué? ¡NO! para nada.

-¿Así? entonces cómelo.

-Ok, como tu digas.

Me lo empecé a comer, no salió como yo esperaba, nunca creí que ella creyera que estaba envenenado.

-LISTO, ahora crees que esta envenenado.

-Ok, te creo.

Se lo empezó a comer, espero que si le guste.

-¿Y qué te parece?

-Se que nos odiamos y eso, pero ¡esta delicioso! :D

-¿Enserio?

Si le gusto, y por fin pude ver esa sonrisa, nunca me había sonreído y la verdad es muy hermosa como ella.

-Si, bueno ya me tengo que ir al colegio... ¿si-si quieres me-me pue-puedes acompañar?

-Emmm...claro pero no tartamudez, me sorprende que tu un chico popular tartamudee.

¿Porque rayos tartamudee? Creo que estuve nervioso... ¿un chico popular? Mmmm es cierto soy popular, significa que no puedo estar con ella, se que la quiero pero también quiero a mi popularidad.

-¿Entonces eso es un sí?

-SI

¡SIIIII! Dijo que si :D, lo que me sorprende es que ahora no me está tratando mal.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias a FatimaCaro por ser mi primer comentario :D<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

Narra Ross

Íbamos llegando al colegio y aquí nos separamos, espero que nadie me allá visto, necesito hablar con Calum para contarle lo de Laura. Iba a ir con él cuando algo me llama la atención.

-Déjame sola, Maia.- dijo Laura, Maia le estaba pegando, ahora que hago la defiendo ¿o no? Es mejor que vaya para allá y ya luego con Calum.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-pregunte.

-Nada tan solo "acompaño a Laura como buena amiga"-dijo Maia.

-No seas chismosa, me estabas pegando.-dijo Laura, creo que si la defenderé.

-Maia, déjala en paz.

-¡QUE! ¿Desde cuándo la defiendes, Rossy?

-Maia tan solo no me gusta que trates mal a la gente que no te hace nada y tampoco a las que te tratan mal, y no me llames Rossy.

-Antes eras más buena onda, Rossy.

-Ya Maia, enserio no me llames así.

-Ok, pero cuando vuelvas a la normalidad me avisas.-se fue.

-Agh.

Me fui a buscar a Calum, casi siempre Maia es insoportable, de vez en cuando si es linda, pero lo peor es que solo trata mal a Laura, ella nunca la ha hecho nada que yo sepa. Después de buscar por casi todas partes, encontré a Calum.

-Hola, Calum.

-Hola Ross, ¿es cierto que defendiste a la chica nerd?

-Primero ella no es una nerd, segundo si la defendí y sobre eso tengo que hablarte.

-¡Wow! ¿Enserio la defendiste? Y ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Si, Calum ya te dije que la defendí, y lo que quiero decirte es que...que...que...

-¿Qué? ¡Dime!

-Ok... megustaLaura.

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta Laura.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿COMO PASO?

-Calum, guarda silencio y me gusta desde...-le conté todo lo que paso.

-¿Enserio la besaste?

-Ya te dije por enésima vez que sí.

-Y ¿qué vas a hacer?

-No sé, primero le tengo que caer bien.

-¿Por eso la defendiste?

-Si además ya te dije que me gusta.

-Ok.

Sonó el timbre y nos fuimos a clases.


	8. Chapter 8

Narra Ross

Salimos de clases, y fui a buscar a Laura, espero que no se le haga raro que la busqué.

Cuando la encontré, estaba en la biblioteca del colegio, ¿no tendrá amigos? Siempre la veo con Raini, y ¿dónde estará ella? En fin iré a hablarle.

-Hola Laura

-Hola... ¿Ross?

-Mmm... ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No me esperaba esa respuesta.

-Ah no es que eres un chico popular y ya sabes lo demás.

-Si lo sé, pero los dos vivimos juntos.

-Bueno, no exactamente vivimos juntos.

-Tú entiendes a lo que me refiero. ¿Entonces te acompaño?

-Si, pero espérame tengo que recoger mis cosas y dejar unos libros en mi casillero.

-Ok.

La espere y luego la acompañe a su casillero y nos fuimos.

Al principio todo fue un silencio muy incómodo, pero luego ella lo rompió.

-Gracias por defenderme de Maia.

-No fue nada.

-Pero tengo una pregunta, ¿porque lo hiciste?

-Mmm... Es que la verdad Maia me tiene arto de que se cree la mejor.

-Si, pero eso que tiene que ver.

-No sé, creí que era lo mejor.

-Ok.

-…Te gustaríairalcineconmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Te gustaría iralcineconmigo.

-Vamos, dime lo ya.

-¿Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo?

-¿Y porque debería hacerlo?

-Bueno... Es que no tengo nada que hacer y todos mis amigos, tiene que hacer cosas.

-Mmm... Está bien.

-Ok.

Entramos a su casa, la verdad le mentí sobre lo de mis amigos.

Narra Laura

Me estoy preparando para ir al cine, sigo pensando en lo que dijo Raini, no creo que le guste. En fin ya estoy lista voy decirle a Ross.

-Ross ya estoy lista.

-Ok, vámonos.

Llegamos al cine y vimos que película queríamos ver.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FatimaCaro de nuevo gracias por tu comentario :D Jajaja, lo se, el y su popularidad, pero se da cuenta de que eso ya no importa ;) en esta no es Austin es Ross, pero todos nos equivocamos.<strong>_

_**Por favor comenten :( plsss**_


	9. Chapter 9

Narra Ross

Llegamos al cine y nos pusimos de acuerdo para cual ver.

-¿Que te parece una de terror?-pregunto Laura.

-Noooo, les tengo mucho miedo a ese tipo de películas. ¿Que te parece una de romance?

-¿Romance? ¿Te gusta el romance?

-Si, ¿a ti no?

-Si me gusta.

-Ok, que te parece la de Como entrenar a tu dragón :D

-Jajaja, ok, hay que ver esa.

Salimos del cine, ya que acabo la película.

-¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo?-pregunte.

-Si, vamos.

Fuimos a comer.

-Entonces ¿te dan mucho miedo las películas de terror?-pregunto Laura.

-Si, siempre me trauman.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y qué me dices del romance? ¿Te gusta?

-¿Que si me gusta? Lo amo.

-Wow, me impresiona eso.

-¿Porque?

-Bueno, eres un chico y eres un chico popular, y a los del colegio que son populares no les gusta eso.

-Ah, ¿ok?

Después de eso, hablamos mucho, ella es muy divertida y alegre.

-¿Quisieras ir al karaoke?-le pregunte.

-No sé.

-¿Porque?

-Es que, me pongo nerviosa.

-¿Tienes pánico escénico?

-No, pero siento que no soy buena cantando.

-Vamos Laura, se que tu puedes.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

-Ok.

Llegamos al karaoke, estábamos viendo que canción cantar, ¿será buena cantando?... Lo que no me di cuenta es que le estoy cayendo bien.

Bueno a cantar.

-Se que tu puedes hacerlo.

-Gracias, Ross.

-Bueno a cantar se ha dicho.

-Ok.

Yeah

Woah

I'm walking on a thin line

And my hands are tied

Got no where to hide

I'm standing at a crossroads

Don't know where to go

Feeling so exposed

Yeah I'm caught in between

Where I'm going and where I've been

But I know, there's no turning back

Yeah

It's like I'm balanced on the edge

It's like I'm hanging by a thread

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself

Yeah, I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

I'm holding on by my fingertips

Never lose my grip

I can handle this

I'm so strong I'm unbreakable

You can push and pull

You can't make me fall

So I'm caught in between

Where I'm going and where I've been

But I know, I'm not turning back

Yeah

It's like I'm balanced on the edge

It's like I'm hanging by a thread

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself

Yeah, I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

It'd be so easy

Just to run

It'd be so easy

To just give up

But I'm not that girl who go turn my back

There's no turning back

No turning back

It's like I'm balanced on the edge

It's like I'm hanging by a thread

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself

Yeah I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down

(Dooowwwnnn!)

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

( Don't look down! Don't look down!)

Don't look down, down, down, down! [1]

Cuando termino la canción todos aplaudieron. Ella canta perfecto nunca había visto ese lado de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Es la hermosa canción de Don't Look Down de Austin &amp; Ally :D<strong>

_**FatimaCaro: ¡Hola de nuevo! Lo se, aquí hay más de Auslly en español que de Raura, de Raura tan solo conozco una, y de Auslly conozco varias. Jajaja, descuida, ya tengo un seguidor y un favorito :D Adiós :)**_

_**aki: Jajaja, no pasa nada, pero pronto pasaran más cosas ;) gracias por comentar. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Narra Ross

Salimos del karaoke, y ya íbamos para su casa.

-Cantas bien- dijo Laura.

-Tú también, eres muy buena cantando.

-¿Enserio?

-Si. :D

-Gracias. Me la pase bien, ¿y tú?

-También.

-Nunca creí que fueras así.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que todos los populares me molestan, y tú ya no lo has hecho.

-Ah, lo siento.

-¿Porque?

-Por todo lo que te hacen, los voy a regañar. xD

-No tienes a que hacer eso.

-No, no voy a permitir que te sigan molestando.

-Ok, si tu insistes.

-Si ;)

Llegamos a su casa, yo me fui al cuarto de huéspedes, y ella a su cuarto. ¿Enserio la molestan? Nunca me había dado cuenta.

Narra Laura

Nunca creí que me la pasara bien con Ross, el es muy divertido y gracioso.

...

Pasaron las semanas, todas estas semanas fueron las mejores de mi vida, con Ross me divertí mucho, y si cumplió con lo que dijo los populares ya no me molestan, ¿cómo lo habrá hecho? En fin, mañana iremos al centro comercial. Ahora que lo pienso ya no lo odio, de hecho me cae bien, sus bromas son muy graciosas, su sonrisa es perfecta, sus ojos son hermosos, sus... espera que estás diciendo Laura, el es solo tu amigo, bueno eso creo. ¿Por qué habré dicho eso? ¿Acaso me gusta? No, no, no, no y no, el no me gusta.

Sonó el timbre, lo que hizo que interrumpieran mis pensamientos. Fui a abrir. Era Raini.

-Hola Raini.

-Hola Laura.

-Pasa.

-Ah sí claro.

Ella entro.

-Ven vamos a mi cuarto.-le dije.

Subimos a mi cuarto.

-¿Entonces de que quieres hablar Raini?

-¿Dónde has estado estas semanas?

-Estuve con Ross.

-¿Con Ross?

-Si.

-Y ¿ya descubriste que si te ama?

-Raini, el no me ama.

-¿Enserio? ¿Que has hecho con el estas semanas?

Le conté todo lo que ha pasado en estas semanas.

-Y...

* * *

><p><em><strong>FatimaCaro: Hola :D Gracias por seguirla y ponerla en favoritos :D Si, actualize porque fue fi de semana :D pero ya se acabo :( No se si esta semana pueda, pero su el martes y el fin de semana. Bueno, si tiene romance, no toda es de eso, pero es que amo la pelicula, y no se me ocurrio otra, pero ahorita se me ocurrio la de bajo la misma estrella, aunque no la he visto :p ni leido. Si canta perfecto *-* Si, los amo, y soy parte de la R5Family, yo si estoy obsesionada con ellos :p Los adoro pero no he oido todas sus canciones. Adios :) <strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

Narra Ross

Estaba en mi cuarto, bueno no en mi cuarto sino en el cuarto de huéspedes, cuando oí que tocaron el timbre, Laura fue a abrir y cuando oí la voz era Raini, vi que se fueron a su cuarto, así que las empecé a escuchar. Hasta que Raini dijo algo.

-Y... ¿que acaso no te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-¡LAURA LE GUSTAS A ROSS!

-Raini baja la voz, el te puede oír, además ¿cómo sabrías que le gusto?

-Por todo lo que me dijiste sobre lo que hizo, te defendió, hizo que los populares ya no te molestaran, ha pasado mucho tiempo contigo, ¿QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES O QUIERES QUE TE EXPLIQUE?

-Raini está bien, mañana que vamos a salir le preguntare si le gusta alguien.

-Laura no hagas eso, mejor ve cómo se comporta contigo y como se comporta con los demás, ¿entendido?

-Si.

-Bueno adiós, Laura me avisas si descubres algo.

-Ok.

-Bye.

-Bye.

Cuando oí que Raini se iba rápidamente me aparte de la puerta y me fui corriendo al cuarto.

Como es que Raini se dio cuenta de que me gusta Laura, trate de ocultarlo todo lo posible. Tendré que hacer algo para que Laura no se dé cuenta. Tengo que llamar a alguien.

...

Al día siguiente me desperté, me bañe y me fui de la casa de Laura para mi plan.

Narra Laura

Cuando me levanté vi que Ross no estaba, bueno quien sabe, me voy a arreglar para ir al centro comercial y para los planes que tenemos hoy el y yo.

Al terminar todo me fui de la casa, me fui en autobús al centro comercial ya que no tengo auto ni permiso para conducir, cuando llegue fui a buscar a Ross. Lo encontré pero vi que se estaba... besando con Maia. En ese momento sentí que mi corazón se había roto. Fui ahí para ver qué pasaba.

-Hola Ross.

-¿Me hablas a mi?-pregunto Ross.

-Sí, tú te llamas así, soy tu amiga, porque dices eso y ¿que pasa entre tú y Maia?

-Escucha tú y yo no somos amigos y jamás lo seremos y Maia y yo somos novios.

-¿Qué?

-Si, lo que acabas de oír, ahora ya puedes largarte.

Cuando oí esas palabras, me fui corriendo, no quería que me viera llorando, además no podía soportar más eso, era novio de Maia, ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Yo confiaba en el, creí que al fin a alguien le agradaba y me mintió todo el tiempo, no voy a perdonarlo jamás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>aki: Hola! jajaja, si voy a usar de R5 y A&amp;A, no voy a poner muchas canciones, pero de las que voy a poner van a ser de ellos :D Espero no decepcionarte :D adiós :)<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

Narra Ross

Me siento mal por lo que le hice a Laura, tendré que fingir todo este tiempo para que no se dé cuenta de que me guste, lo malo es que yo quería llevarla a la graduación, que será dentro de unos meses y lo más seguro es que no me querrá, espero que si nos reconciliemos, quiero ser su novio pero esto lo hago porque no quiero que sepa que le gusto por culpa de Raini yo se lo tenía que decir.

-Bueno Ross, al fin te sientes bien, las últimas semanas estuviste con esa nerd.-dijo Maia.

-"Si, nunca lo volveré a hacer"

-Bueno Ross me tengo que ir, adiós.- me dijo y me dio un beso.

Enserio quiero que esto termine rápido, como ya dije la graduación será en unos meses, y si que quiero llevar a Laura, quiero bailar con ella toda la noche.

Salí del centro comercial y me dirigí a la casa de Laura, esto va ser raro.

Llegue a su casa, ella estaba en casa, la luz de su cuarto estaba prendida, entre a la casa con cuidado, en silencio subí las escaleras pero cuando iba subiéndolas choque con ella.

-Veo que ya llegaste.-dijo ella.

-Si.

Ella regresa a su cuarto, eso fue raro. Entre al cuarto y decidí ya dormirme.

...

Laura y yo estábamos bailando hasta que ella dijo.

-Ross, adiós.

-¿Qué?-pregunte.

-"Este es nuestro último baile".-ella dijo.

-¡NO LAURA ESPERA! ¡NO ME DEJES!

Desperté, todo fue un sueño. Estoy sudando. Y Laura esta enfrenté de mí.

-¿Que paso?-pregunte.

-Estabas gritando, y vine a ver qué pasaba, todo fue una pesadilla.

-Ah.- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Ya estás bien, adiós.-dijo y se fue.

Laura se fue, ¿ella ya no me querrá ver? Creo que lo que le dije si le daño. Quiero ir a verla pero no...puedo. Mejor me voy preparando para ir al colegio. Iba ir al baño cuando oigo que Laura está llorando. Voy a ver qué pasa pero sin que me vea. Abrí la puerta de su cuarto pero solo un poco, veo que llora y tiene unas fotos en sus manos. Trate de ver que fotos son, y vi que eran unas fotos que nos tomamos hace unas semanas, cerré la puerta con cuidado. ¿Enserio me extraña? Si supiera cuanto la extraño y la amo.

Me fui a bañar y luego desayune tan solo un café, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo de mi sueño y en que Laura me extraña. Llegue al colegio, no había casi nadie, creo que por primera vez llego temprano. Iré al salón de una vez, cuando llegue no había nadie, iré a tomar asiento, seguí pensando en lo de Laura y mi sueño hasta que se me ocurrió una idea para una canción. Empezó a llenarse el salón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este capitulo me inspiro la canción de R5 :D One Last Dance (hermosa canción) *-*<strong>_

_**aki: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, pero creo que este si te va a decepcionar :( a mi no me gusto mucho. Pero espero que si te guste :) bye. **_


	13. Chapter 13

Narra Ross

En todas las clases me las pase terminando la letra de la canción, tal vez la cante hoy en el karaoke, cantare obviamente al aire libre, la canción se la dedicare a Laura sin que ella se entere, espero que nadie este ahí.

Tocaron el timbre para el almuerzo. Yo me fui a un lugar para estar solo y probar como suena la canción.

Narra Laura

Hoy me tuve que sentar sola, ya que Raini no vino, se enfermo, no vendrá en toda la semana. Estaba comiendo mi almuerzo cuando veo que alguien se sienta enfrente de mí. Era Maia.

-¿Que quieres, Maia?-le pregunte.

-Nada, tan solo vine a darte una sorpresa.-dijo ella.

-Que sor...-le estaba respondiendo cuando ella me embarro un plato de espagueti en la cara, agh no voy a soportar esto, decidí embarrarle un plato de pastel, luego ella me arrojo un vaso de agua pero lo esquive, y así comenzó una "guerra de comida".

...

Y aquí estoy en la cafetería limpiando todo junto con Maia, nunca me había metido en problemas.

-¡Por tu culpa estoy limpiando esto!-dijo Maia.

-¡Que! No tú fuiste la que me embarro de espagueti.

-Agh, eres una estúpida. -ella dijo.

-¿Maia, te puedo preguntar algo?

-No.

Me detuve, no me importa que haya dicho, se lo preguntare.

-Pues te lo preguntare, ¿que te hice yo para que me trates mal?

Ella se detuvo, se puso muy sería, que hasta me dio miedo.

-¿Enserio quieres saber?

-Si.-le dije yo.

-Nada, tan solo de verte me das...envidia-esto lo dijo en un susurro pero si la pude oír-es que eres maravillosa, eres inteligente, hermosa...

-Espera, enserio crees eso de mi.

-Si.-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Maia no tengas envidia de mi, mírate eres popular, también eres hermosa, tienes un novio muy...

Deje de hablar, no quiero hablar de él.

-Mi novio, ósea Ross, ¿que tiene?

-Nada.

-Es por lo que te hizo, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Enserio lo siento, ¿quieres que hable con él?

-Maia, no tienes que hacer eso por mí.

-Ok, así que ahora somos...

-¿Amigas?-complete su frase.

-Si.-ella dijo.

Nos dimos un abrazo.

-Bueno hay que terminar de limpiar.-ella dijo.

-Claro. -dije yo.

Narra Ross

¡Wow! Me quede todo el almuerzo revisando la canción, en el sótano de la escuela, además creo que ya empezaron las clases, es mejor que ya me vaya.

Iba yendo al salón de clases, cuando veo que Laura y Maia estaban en la cafetería limpiando, que le habrá hecho Maia a Laura, es más se me hace que Maia la está molestando, agh pero tengo que actuar para que no me descubran.

-Hola Maia.-la iba a besar cuando ella me detiene.

-Ross, ¿que no se supone que deberías estar en clases?-ella dijo, que raro que me pregunte eso.

-Sí, ya sé, pero no me di cuenta que ya habían tocado.

-Ok te creo.

-Bueno y ¿qué haces con esta?-dije señalado a Laura, sí que me siento mal cuando no la llamo por su nombre.

-Ross, ella se llama Laura, no la trates mal. -esto sí que es raro.

-¿Que rayos esta pasando aquí?-pregunte.

-Que no ves que Laura y yo somos amigas.-ella respondió.

¿Amigas?

-¿Que paso aquí?-Maia me iba a responder cuando Laura hablo.

-Bueno seguiré limpiando, no quiero estorbar.

-¡Que!¡Laura! No estorbas, quédate aquí, por mi. -Maia dijo.

-Está bien.

Maia empezó a explicarme que paso entre ella y Laura.

Fue muy interesante la historia.

-Bueno eso es todo, Ross ya te puedes ir, nos queda media hora para limpiar.

-¿Las puedo ayudar?-pregunte.

-Claro, qué opinas tu Laura-dijo Maia.

Ella al principio se quedo pensativa y luego respondió un poco desanimada.

-Si.

-Bien a trabajar-dijo Maia, creo que esta nueva Maia me va agradar mucho mejor.

Terminamos, unos minutos después tocaron el timbre. Mejor ya me voy tengo que prepararme para cantar la canción.

Iba yendo para la casa de Laura, hasta que siento que alguien me sigue. Voltee y vi a Laura un poco atrás de mí, me detuve para que llegara.

-Hola Ross.

-Hola.

Fue lo único que dijimos en el camino.

Íbamos en un silencio incómodo hasta que Laura tropieza con una piedra, la salve, quedamos frente a frente, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, tenía ganas de besarla, pero no puedo…. No puedo resistir más la besare. La empecé a besar, luego ella le siguió, la extraño tanto, bueno creo que ya es suficiente. Me despegue de ella, nos pusimos de pie.

-¡¿Porque hiciste eso?! Ross tienes novia.

-Mmm...

-Es lo único que dirás.

-¿Y porque tu le seguiste?

-Bueno porqueeeeee...

-Ja. no sabes que decir.

-Bueno el punto es que tienes novia, Maia es increíble, no le puedes hacer esto, que dirá de ti si se entera además...

-Ya cállate, tu lo único que puedes hacer es gritarme. -la interrumpí, me sentí mal al decirle eso.

-Agh, no te soporto Ross, te ¡ODIO!

Cuando oí eso sentí como el corazón se me partía. Vi como Laura se alejaba de mí. Llegue a su casa. Abrí la puerta subí las escaleras. Oí como lloraba en su cuarto encerrada. Otra vez la hice llorar, mejor me voy al karaoke.

Llegue allá. Acaba de terminar la chica que estaba antes, ahora es mi turno, subí empecé a tocar mi guitarra y a cantar.

_Tear drops in your hazel eyes_

_I can't believe I made you cry_

_It feels so long since we went wrong_

_But you're still on my mind_

_Never meant to break your heart_

_Sometimes things just fall apart_

_So heres one night to make it right_

_Before we say goodbye_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_Freshman year I saw you face_

_Now it's graduation day_

_Said we'd be friends till the end_

_Can we start again?_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_Na na na na oh-oh_

_Na na na na oh-oh_

_I heard you're heading east_

_So let's just make our peace_

_So when you think of me_

_You'll smile and I'll smile_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_Just one song, then I'll move on_

_Give me one last dance_

_I just need one last dance with you... _

_Oh – Woah [__1]_

Termine la canción. Todos aplaudieron. Baje del escenario. Algunas chicas vinieron hacia mí para preguntarme cosas, hasta que oí una voz.

-Hola...

Voltee y vi que era...

* * *

><p><strong><em>[1] One last dance-R5 *-*<em>**

**_FatimaCaro: Creí que ya no voleverias. Pues aquí esta :D_**

**_aki: Hola! Gracias por todo tu apoyo :D Eres adivina o ¿qué? Pues ya verá el siguiente capitulo porque te digo eso. Ahora si la canción de One Last Dance :D adiós._******


	14. Chapter 14

Narra Ross

Voltee y vi que era... Laura.

-Ho...la L-Laura, ¿que haces aquí?-pregunte.

-No es obvio vine a cantar.

-Ah cl-laro.

Ella entro, empezó a cantar. Una canción que yo no conocía, ¿la habrá escrito ella? Era linda la canción.

_I've been wishing for something missing_

_To fill this empty space_

_To show the person behind the curtain_

_So you'll understand who I really am_

_The me that you don't see_

_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_

_Tell me that I'm worth it, I'll prove that I deserve it_

_And I can be the me that you don't see_

_This dream we're facing is so amazing_

_And I want to fit in_

_My whole life I wanted to be a part of something_

_I'm reaching out my hand, I'll show that I can_

_Oh_

_The me that you don't see_

_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_

_Tell me that I'm worth it, I'll prove that I deserve it_

_And I can be the me that you don't see_

_To be standing tall, no shadows at all_

_That's all I really want to do_

_To be a circle of one stepping into the sun_

_Sharing the light that's here with you_

_I'm here with you, oh Woah_

_The me that you don't see_

_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_

_Tell me that I'm worth it, I'll prove that I deserve it_

_And I can be the me that you don't see_

_Oh Woah, I'm praying there's a chance you still believe_

_Tell me that I'm worth it, I'll prove that I deserve it_

_And I can be the me that you don't see[1]_

Término de cantar, yo me fui. No me quería cruzar con ella. Decidí ir a su casa.

Llegue, y fui al cuarto donde yo duermo, quería estar solo. Después de un rato oí que la puerta se había abierto, Laura acababa de llegar. Llego rápido. ¿La habrá traído alguien? Mejor bajo para ver qué pasa. Baje y vi que ahí estaba Laura, pero estaba un chico que no conozco. ¿Quien es el? Baje completamente las escaleras.

-Hola-dije.

-¿Que quieres Ross?-pregunto Laura, con un tono seco.

-¿Quien es el?-pregunte.

-No te interesa.- dijo ella.

-¡CLARO QUE SI ME INTERESA! ¡¿QUIEN ES ESTE TIPO!?

-¡SI TANTO QUIERES SABER, PREGÚNTALE A EL!

-¡NO! ¡LO QUIERO OÍR DE TI!

-¡ESTA BIEN, EL ES PARKER, UN VIEJO AMIGO MÍO! ¿¡CONTENTO!?

-¡¿Y QUE HACE AQUÍ?!

-ME TRAJO AQUÍ, ME LO ENCONTRÉ EN LA PLAZA.

-Chicos, sigo aquí-dijo este tipo, ¡a quien le importa que este aquí! Yo quiero solamente que Laura y yo estemos en la casa, no quiero a nadie más y menos a un chico.

-Lo siento, Parker.-dijo Laura.

-AGH, ¡YO ME LARGO!-dije.

-PUES YA LARGATE!-dijo Laura.

Me fui, de la casa quiero estar sólo.

Narra Laura

¿Porque se pone así de furioso Ross? Todavía que me besa hace rato, y ahora esto no lo entiendo, a veces lo odio mucho, pero a veces cae bien. Bueno mejor me relajo y hablo con Parker.

-Lo siento por esa discusión estúpida.

-No importa, hace mucho que no te veo. -dijo él.

-Si, lo sé, y que haces aquí en Los Ángeles, creí que estaba en Londres.

-Me mude aquí.

-¿Enserio? Si quieres yo te enseño el lugar.

-Me encantaría, ¿que te parece mañana?

-Si, ¿en qué colegio vas a entrar?

-En _Marino High School_ [2]

-Yo voy ahí también :D

-Que bien, bueno ya me tengo que ir, bye.

-Bye

Se fue, yo me fui a mi cuarto. Paso como una hora y Ross todavía no llegaba. A ¿dónde se habrá ido? Mejor lo iré a buscar. Lo fui a buscar por todas partes, hasta que lo encontré en un bar...y ebrio, iré a ayudarlo.

-Ross, ¿que pasa?-pregunte.

El no respondió, más bien creo que empezó a decir tonterías que no entendía para nada, mejor me lo llevo ya, antes de hacer otra tontería.

Narra Ross

No recuerdo nada de lo que ha pasado en estas últimas horas.

-Pronto estarás bien.-oí la voz de Laura, hasta que siento que me echo agua fría, ¿que rayos está pasando aquí? ¿DONDE ESTA MI CAMISA Y MIS PANTALONES? Y esto podia ser peor, pero si Laura fue la que me quito la camisa y los pantalones.

-¿Que paso?

-Eso dime tu, te encontré ebrio en el bar, ¿porque lo hiciste?-pregunto ella.

-No sé, no recuerdo nada.

-Bueno, tu ropa se secara pronto así que tienes que esperar, adiós.

La vi alejándose, ¿se habrá molestado conmigo? ¿Por estar ebrio? No recuerdo nada, pero creo que me emborrache porque Laura estaba con un muchacho. Espero que mañana recuerde que paso.

.

Desperté, me levante, me bañe y vestí. Me fui al colegio. Llegue allá, pero no fue nada bueno lo que vi. Laura estaba agarrada de la mano de un muchacho y los dos estaban muy cerca, ¿que está pasando aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>[1] The me that you don't see-Laura Marano. ¡Asombrosa canción! :D sino la han oído pues deberían oírla ahora!<strong>

**[2] Marino High School es la escuela donde estudian Austin & Ally en el programa.**


	15. Chapter 15

Narra Ross

Desperté, me levante, me bañe y vestí. Me fui al colegio. Llegue allá, pero no fue nada bueno lo que vi. Laura estaba agarrada de la mano de un muchacho y los dos estaban muy cerca, ¿que está pasando aquí? Iré a ver qué pasa.

Para no tener que hablar de la nada, empujare un poco a este chico. Lo empuje, al parecer no le importo mucho, pero si me volteo a ver, la que creo que si se molesto fue Laura.

-Ross, ¿porque hiciste eso?-pregunto Laura molesta.

-Porque si, ¿quien es este tipo?

-El es Parker, te lo presente ayer.

-¿Y son novios?

-No sé, tal vez.-dijo Laura.

¡No, no, no! El no puede ser novio de Laura. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Se supone que yo tenía que ser el novio de ella, ¡no él! Para que la recupere necesito volver a pasar tiempo con ella, pero como voy a hacer para que me perdone, lo tendré que pensar mucho.

-¿Como que 'tal vez'?-pregunte.

-¡Eso no te importa!-dijo ella.

¡Que si no me importa! Claro que me importa. Mejor me largo, no quiero ver a Laura con otro chico.

Fui con Calum.

-Hola, Ross-dijo él.

-Hola-dije un poco desanimado.

- ¿Que pasa?-pregunto él.

-Es Laura.

-¿Porque?

Le conté lo que había pasado con Laura.

-Entonces, ¿no sabes si es su novio o no?-pregunto él.

-No, dime Calum ¿qué debo hacer?-le pregunte.

-No sé, creo que tan solo tienes que esperar.

-Bueno, creo que ya tengo que volver a hablarle, pero no sé cómo.

-Si quieres hablar con ella, tienen que estar a solas.

-Ok. Gracias por ayudarme, Calum.

-De nada, ya tenemos que irnos a clases.

-Ok.

Nos fuimos a clase, estuve pensando en cómo hablarle a Laura. Espero que este sola, tal vez le pueda hablar hoy en su cuarto, hay siempre está sola, con que no venga el amigo-novio.

Terminaron las clases, me preparare para irme a la casa de Laura.

Llegue a su casa, ella todavía no llegaba, se había quedado con el tarado de Parker.

Voy a tener que esperar.

...

Oí que Laura había llegado, es el momento. Vi que entro a su cuarto.

Antes de entrar me acomode el cabello y la ropa.

Toque su puerta, ella abrió, estoy muy nervioso. Ella pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Pu...uedo pa-pasar?-pregunte. Si que estoy muy nervioso, empezar a tartamudear. Siempre que tartamudeo es que me pongo de lo más nervioso. Ella respondió:

-Si.

Entre, esto es muy raro.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto ella.

-¿Que-quería ha-hablar conti...go?

-¿Sobre qué?

Ahora llego el momento, me relajare, ya no tartamudees.

-Laura, quería pedirte perdón por ya no hablarte, por ser tan tonto contigo, enserio no quería hacértelo pero es que soy un... un estúpido por hacerte esto, te juro que no lo volveré hacer, además...

-Ross, está bien te perdono.

-¿Enserio?

-Si :)

-Gracias, y también perdóname por haberte besado, fui un...

-¿Tonto?

-Si.

-Entonces, ¿amigos?

-Si, amigos.

Le di un abrazo.

-Te extrañe mucho, Laura.

-Yo también, Ross

...

Me desperté, me bañe, y desayune. Me fui al colegio. ¿Donde estará Laura no la vi en la mañana? ¿Ya se habrá ido?

Llegue al colegio, cuando llegue vi que... Laura estaba besándose con Parker.


	16. Chapter 16

Narra Ross

Me desperté, me bañe, y desayune. Me fui al colegio. ¿Donde estará Laura no la vi en la mañana? ¿Ya se habrá ido?

Llegue al colegio, cuando llegue vi que... Laura estaba besándose con Parker.

¿Por qué se están besando? ¿Sera que si son novios? ¿Los interrumpo? ¿Qué hare si son novios? Mejor voy para allá. Pase cerca de ellos, y ni siquiera me notaron. Voy a toser, al menos así me notaran, creo. Tosí, y tampoco me notaron. ¿Les hablo? Ya no resisto más, les voy a hablar.

-¡Hola! Ò.Ó

¡Tampoco me hacen caso! ¡Mejor me largo!

Sera que si son novios, Parker no se merece a Laura. Creo que mejor me voy del colegio, no tengo ganas de ver a alguien.

Me fui, llegue a su casa, me di una ducha muy larga, quería ahogar mis pensamientos ahí, después salí a la calle, quería despejar mi mente.

Narra Laura

En la mañana llegue al colegio y me encontré a Parker, y ahora somos novios, nos besamos pero siento falta algo, sus besos no son como los de...Ross.

Esperen que acabo de decir, Ross es tan solo mi amigo, pero es que sus besos siento que son mágicos. ¡Ya de deja de pensar en eso Laura! Mejor me concentro.

...

Sonó el timbre para el almuerzo, salí del salón, fui a la cafetería y me encontré a Maia.

-Hola Maia-le dije.

-Hola Laura, ¿has visto a Ross? No lo he visto en todo el día-es cierto ¿donde esta Ross? Estuve pensando en él y ¿como es que no me di cuenta de que no estaba?

-No, no lo he visto, ¿habrá faltado?-le dije a Maia.

-Supongo, tal vez lo termine-dijo Maia un poco triste.

-Pero ¿porqué?-pregunte.

-Siento que esto no va bien.- dijo ella. ¿Cómo que no va bien?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte.

-No se-dijo ella.

-Ok, pero tienes que pensarlo bien.-le dije.

-Si lo sé, bueno ¿nos sentamos juntas?- ella pregunto.

-Si, vamos- nos sentamos. Luego llego Raini, empezó a hacer preguntas de porque Maia estaba aquí, se me había olvidado que Raini había faltado. Le conté todo lo que había pasado con Maia y también con Ross, excepto lo del beso porque Maia estaba presente. Después nos fuimos a clases. Al final sonó el timbre, yo me fui a mi casa, le daré la noticia a Ross sobre lo de Parker. Llegue a mi casa, subí las escaleras, toque la puerta del cuarto donde esta Ross.

-¿Quién?- pregunto él.

-¿Quién más? Soy yo Laura- le dije.

-Pasa- el dijo.

Entre, el estaba tirado en la cama.

-Hola, ¿porqué no fuiste al colegio?-le pregunte.

-Por algo- el dijo.

-¿Porqué?

-No puedo decirte, lo siento.

-Creí que éramos amigos.-le dije.

-Pero somos amigos.

-¡Entonces porque no me lo dices!

-¡ES QUE NO PUEDO DECIRTELO! ¡ES PRIVADO!

-¡CREI QUE CONFIABAS EN MI!

-¡SI LO HAGO, PERO ESTO NO TE LO PUEDO DECIR!

-SABES QUE MEJOR YA NO HABLEMOS DE ES, ES MÁS CREO QUE FUE UN ERROR VENIR AQUI!

-¡ENTONCES A QUE VINISTE!

-TAN SOLO VINE A DECIRTE QUE PARKER Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS, PERO SI ME EQUIVOQUE AL VENIR AQUI!

-¿Qué? ¿Parker y tú son novios? =(

-Adiós Ross- me fui ya no quería discutir con él.

Narra Ross

Vi como Laura se alejaba, no puedo creer que otra vez hayamos discutido. Laura y Parker son novios, ¿porque me pasa esto a mí? Mejor me voy al bar.

...

¿Que paso? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Porque estoy sin camisa? Estoy mojado, creo que estoy en una tina, ¿que paso? Volteo y vi a Laura.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte.

-Te encontré en la calle, muy ebrio.

-¿Volví a tomar mucho?

-Si, pero ¿porqué lo haces, Ross?

-No... No lo sé, nunca recuerdo nada.

-Ok, Ross prométeme que nunca lo volverás a hacer.

-No, ya no lo volveré a hacer.

-Gracias.

-¿Abrazo?

-Claro-la iba a abrazar pero ella me detuvo- después de que te seques y te pongas tu ropa.

Después estuvimos un rato jugando con el agua, luego me seque y me puse mi ropa, luego por supuesto abrase a Laura.

...

Ha pasado como una semana y ha sido un tormento, siempre que quiero estar a solas con Laura siempre esta ahí Parker, ya no puedo hablar con ella de todos los temas, también a cada rato Laura y Parker se están besando.

Hoy iba saliendo del colegio, y veo a Parker besándose con alguien, apuesto que es Laura. Pero para mi sorpresa no era ella, era una chica diferente, tengo que decirle esto a Laura. Me fui corriendo para ir a decirle, pero me tuve que parar porque Maia llego.

-Hola Ross, ¿podemos hablar?

-Ahora no puedo Maia, tengo que ir a buscar a Laura, ok?

-Ok.

Llegue a la casa de Laura, subí a su cuarto, toque la puerta, ella abrió.

-¿Qué pasa, Ross?

-Laura, no puedes confiar en Parker, ¡EL TE ESTA ENGAÑANDO!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? ACASO ESTAS CELOSO DE QUE YA CASI NO PASO TIEMPO CONTIGO PARA QUE ME DIGAS UNA MENTIRA SOBRE PARKER!

-¿QUE? ¡NO! Laura créeme el te engaña, lo vi besándose con otra chica.

-¡NO! ¡ROSS NO MIENTAS! ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO! ¡PARKER JAMÁS ME HARIA ESO! ¡EL HA SIDO MI AMIGO DESDE ANTES DE QUE TE CONOCIERA!

-¡ESTA BIEN! ¡NO ME CREAS, PERO CUANDO VEAS QUE E ESTA ENGAÑANDO, NO VENGAS A DECIRMELO! ADIOS!

-¡Adiós!

¿Por qué no me creerá Laura? Saben que me voy al centro comercial ahí podre estar más relajado. Iba yendo para allá cuando vuelvo a ver a Parker besándose otra vez, pero esta es otra chica, significa que engaña a Laura con dos chicas, o tal vez más.

Llegue al centro comercial, me fui al karaoke, ahí podre cantar una canción que acabo de escribir.

Espere a que terminara el chico que estaba cantando, ahora era mi turno.

Sometimes love's a scary place  
>It's like standing in the dark<br>Flying through the universe  
>Try 'na fix your broken heart<p>

It's okay to let it go  
>You don't have to be so brave<br>Take a chance, someone else  
>Is gonna swoop in and save the day<p>

You don't have to face your fears alone  
>Cuz whenever you're in trouble I'll know<p>

Let me be your superhero  
>There isn't a place I won't go<br>Whenever you need me by your side  
>I'll be there, be there<br>Never be afraid if you fall  
>I'll carry you away from it all<br>Let me be your superhero  
>Let me be your superhero<p>

Take off you mask, put down your guard  
>Don't need a symbol on your chest<br>It's alright for once to play the  
>Damsel in distress<br>You're gonna use up all your strength  
>Try 'na be so strong<br>Don't have to shoulder all the weight  
>Together we can take it on<p>

You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)  
>Cuz whenever you're in trouble I'll know<p>

Let me be your superhero  
>There isn't a place I won't go<br>Whenever you need me by your side  
>I'll be there, be there<p>

Never be afraid if you fall  
>I'll carry you away from it all<br>Let me be your superhero  
>Let me be your superhero<p>

Woah Woah oooh  
>Woah Woah oooh<br>Let me be your super hero  
>Woah Woah oooh, yeah yeah<br>Woah Woah oooh

Sometimes love's a scary place  
>It's like standing in the dark<br>Flying through the universe  
>Try 'na fix your broken heart<br>Yeah

Let me be your superhero  
>There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)<br>Whenever you need me by your side  
>I'll be there, be there<p>

Never be afraid if you fall  
>I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)<br>Let me be your superhero  
>Let me be your superhero<p>

(Woah Woah oooh)  
>Yeah, I could be your superhero<br>You know I could baby  
>Woah Woah Woah oh oh<br>Let me be your superhero

Termine la canción cuando veo que Maia estaba en el karaoke, voy a ir a ver que quiere.

-Hola Maia, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Terminamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Ross, se que estas enamorado de Laura, esa canción era para ella, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Queeeeeeeee?!Pff, para nada, ¿quien te lo dijo?

-Nadie Ross, pero me he dado cuenta, le haces más caso a ella, siempre te le quedas mirando.

-Está bien, si me gusta Laura.

-Bueno, entonces ¿amigos?

-Si :)

-Buena suerte con Laura, porque creo que tiene un novio, así que espero que tengas buena suerte con ella, y si no te mato.

-Jajá, gracias Maia.

-De nada ;)

La abrase, ahora un problema menos, pero hay uno muy grande.

Narra Laura

Me fui al centro comercial para tranquilizarme un poco, no puedo creer que Ross haya dicho que Parker me engañaba, pero que tal si el tenía razón. Bueno decidí ir al karaoke, pero cuando fui allá vi a Ross y Maia abrazándose, sentí como mi corazón se había destrozado al verlos, pero ¿porque?


	17. Chapter 17

Narra Laura

Me fui al centro comercial para tranquilizarme un poco, no puedo creer que Ross haya dicho que Parker me engañaba, pero que tal si el tenía razón. Bueno decidí ir al karaoke, pero cuando fui allá vi a Ross y Maia abrazándose, sentí como mi corazón se había destrozado al verlos, pero ¿porque?

¿Por qué estaba sintiendo esto? Creo que mejor voy a saludarlos.

-Hola, chicos-les dije.

-Hola Laura- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué hacen los dos aquí, están en una cita? Si lo están, siento haber interrumpido-dije.

-En...en realidad acabamos de...-iba diciendo Ross cuando suena mi teléfono.

-Oh, disculpen- les dije, y conteste mi teléfono.

**LLAMADA**

**-Si, ¿quién es?-pregunte.**

**-Hola Laura, soy yo Parker.**

**-Ah, hola Parker ¿que pasa?**

**-Se supone que nos veríamos en el parque hace media hora.-dijo él. Oh no se me olvido que tenía una cita con Parker, ¿por qué se me olvido? Yo nunca olvido nada.**

**-Los siento, voy para allá.**

**-OK, ¿pero dónde estás?**

**-Estoy aquí en el centro comercial con Ross y...**

**-¿¡Qué!? ¡Estas con Ross! ¿¡Por que!? **

**-Cálmate Parker, el tan solo es mi amigo, no es para que te pongas así.**

**-Mira Laura, tendrás que elegir es ¿el o yo?**

**-¿Enserio me estás diciendo elegir entre tú y Ross? Un novio jamás haría eso.**

**-Pues lo siento, adiós.**

**FIN DE LA LLAMADA **

-Chicos me tengo que ir, lo siento, adiós.

-Espera Laura, ¿a dónde vas?-pregunto Ross.

-Tengo una cita con Parker en el parque, me retrase y el esta pidiéndome ele...digo el está muy enojado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Te dije que él te estaba engañando, y todavía vas con el!

-Ross, cálmate, no le grites así a Laura,-dijo Maia.

-Si, Ross. Escucha a Maia, además ya te dije que él no me engaña.

-¡Pero yo lo vi, te lo juro, Laura!

-¡Ross, entiéndelo, no me engaña! ¿¡Sabes que!? Tu lo único que quieres, es que lo deje, pero ¿porque? se supone que somos amigos.

-Lo sé.-dije él con la cabeza agachada- no los quiero separar tan solo es que, yo-yo...

-¡¿Tu que Ross?! Me vas a decir alguna otra tontería como la de que Parker me engaña, sabes que Ross, tú no tienes corazón, y jamás lo tendrás, agh, ¡te odio!-con eso salí corriendo de ahí, estaba tan enfadada.

Llegue allá, vi a Parker, el estaba solo, iba caminando para allá, cuando veo que llega una chica rubia con él. ¿Porque? Veo que esa chica...lo empieza a besar. ¡Oh no! Ross tenía razón, que he hecho soy una tonta, ¿porque nunca creí en él?

Me quede pensado mucho, cuando siento que alguien me tapa los ojos con sus manos.

-¿Quién soy yo?-pregunto, era Parker, que descarado al venir conmigo.

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Qué pasa, Laura?-pregunto el muy idiota-¿estas enojada conmigo?

-¡Si!

-¿Porqué?

-¡¿Porque?! ¡Porque eres un idiota, primero me haces elegir entre Ross y tú, y luego resulta que me engañas!

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo. Me enoje tanto con él, que le di una bofetada.

-Eres un idiota. Cómo pudiste engañarme. ¿¡sabes qué!? ¡Ross es mejor persona que tú! Desde ahora tu y yo ya no somos novios.

-¡Esta bien! Admito que te engañe, pero nadie se puede escapar de mi, volveré.-de nuevo le di una bofetada, y luego de ahí me fui corriendo.

Narra Ross

Después de que Laura se fuera corriendo, yo me fui también corriendo, aún no puedo creer que me haya dicho eso, que me odiaba, esas palabras no salían de mi cabeza. Maia me había ido a consolar, enserio ella si era buena, como desearía que Laura nunca hubiera dicho eso, que le he hecho yo.

-Bueno Ross, me tengo que ir, ya no llores, todo estará mejor.-me dijo Maia.

-No Maia, nada mejorara, que no la oíste, ella me odia.

-No Ross, ella no te odia, tan solo estaba enfadada por lo que le dijiste, pero créeme ella no te odia.

-Pero es que Parker si la engaña, yo lo vi,

-Ross, te creo, pero la que tiene que creerlo es Laura.

-OK, ahora sí, adiós-dijo Maia-ya no llores, por favor-cerró la puerta y se fue.

No, no podía. No podía sacar de mi mente lo que dijo Laura, no puedo.

Narra Laura

Iba caminando para mi casa cuando veo en el camino a Maia, que hará por aquí, le voy a preguntar.

-Maia!-grite, ella volteo.

-Hola, Laura, ¿qué pasa?-ella pregunto

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-pregunte.

-Acompañe a Ross, y te diré que no se siente muy bien.-ella dijo.

-¿Porqué dices eso?

-Porque le dolió lo que le dijiste, Laura él ha estado llorando, enserio si le dolió mucho.

-¿Qué? Tengo que ir a verlo, nos vemos mañana Maia, adiós.-le dije.

-Adiós.-ella dijo

Me fui corriendo, a mi casa lo más rápido que pude. Cuando llegue, subí rápidamente las escaleras, abrí la puerta donde él se quedaba, y ahí lo vi, el estaba acostado, ¿llorando? Le hablo o no, creo que lo mejor que tengo que hacer es hablarle.

-Hola, Ross.-el volteo, tenía los ojos muy rojos.

Narra Ross

Oí la voz de Laura, voltee y ahí la vi, tan hermosa como siempre, pero que hace aquí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya no me querías.-le dije.

-Tenías razón.-ella dijo, ¿qué?- tenías razón sobre Parker, si me engañaba, lo siento.

-¿Y qué? Ya no importa, ya me dijiste todo lo que me tenías que decir.-le dije yo.

-Ross, lo siento mucho, nunca quise decirte eso...

-Pero lo hiciste, y me dolió.-la interrumpí.

-Ross, enserio lo lamento, me perdonarías, créeme, que lo siento mucho, nunca te odiaría, tan solo fui una tonta., ¿yo te quiero, me perdonas?-ella dijo. Cuando oí esas palabras mi mundo volvió a ser feliz.

-Está bien, te perdono.-le dé. Ella me abrazo, yo le devolví el abrazo.

-Ross, prométeme que ahora si siempre estarás ahí para mí.

-Si, te lo prometo.


	18. Chapter 18

Narra Ross

Toda la semana pasada me la pase con Laura, creo que ya va ser tiempo de que le diga mis sentimientos hacía ella, tal vez se lo diga mañana, tengo que preparar todo, tiene que ser una sorpresa para ella, pero necesito ayuda, voy a llamar a Calum, bueno creo que necesito más ayuda, llamare a Raini, ella es la mejor amiga de Laura, sabe mucho sobre ella, y creo que Maia, les voy a llamar ahorita.

**-Llamada-**

-**¿Hola? ¿Quién llama?-pregunto Calum.**

**-Soy yo Ross.**

**-Ah, hola ¿qué pasa?-pregunto él.**

**-Quiero planear una sorpresa para Laura, ya que al fin le voy a pedir que si quiere ser mi novia y ya sabes, entonces ¿que dices?**

**-¡Al fin, ya era hora!-dijo gritando desde el teléfono.- ¿dónde nos vemos?-pregunto.**

**-Nos vemos hoy, después de la escuela en el centro comercial.**

**-Ok, nos vemos al rato.-dijo él.**

**-Adiós.**

**-Fin de la llamada-**

Listo. Luego le llamé a Maia, le dije lo mismo que Calum, y también reacciono como Calum, ahora me falta Raini, ella tendré que decirle otra cosa, ya que no interactuamos mucho.

**-Llamada-**

**-Hola Raini, soy yo Ross.**

**-¿Hola? ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto ella un poco confundida.**

**-¿Podemos vernos hoy después de la escuela en el centro comercial?**

**-Creo que si.-dijo algo insegura.**

**-OK, adiós.-dije y colgué.**

**-Fin de la llamada-**

-¡Hola! ¿Con quién hablabas?-

-¡Aaaaaaah!-grite.-me espantaste.

-Jajá, lo siento.-rió ella.-entonces, ¿con quién hablabas?-pregunto.

-Eh...eh...hablaba con...con mi mamá.-le mentí.

-Ah, y ¿qué paso?-pregunto, ahora que le digo, ah ya se, hable con ella ayer.

-Eh, me dijo que ya la próxima semana llega ella y mi familia.-le dije y no era mentira.

-Oh...significa ¿que tan solo tenemos hoy, el viernes, sábado y domingo?-pregunto ella algo triste.

-Si, te voy a extrañar.-le dije.

-Yo también.-ella dijo, la iba a abrazar cuando me dijo- no hay que pensar en el futuro, además se nos hace tarde para la escuela.

-Ok, vámonos.-le dije, nos fuimos.

Las clases se pasaron rápido, ya era hora de la salida, me fui lo más rápido posible, cuando me encuentro a Laura.

-Hola Ross, ¿nos vamos juntos? ya sabes para pasar el tiempo que nos queda.-ella dijo, ¿¡porqué!? Quisiera ir pero quede con Calum, Maia y Raini, pero no puedo decirle.

-Laura, créeme que si pudiera te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo, pero no es así, hoy no puedo, lo siento.-le dije.

-Aww, Ross eso fue muy tierno, está bien, lo entiendo, puedo irme yo sola, ¿ok?

-Si, bueno te veo al rato.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Me fui corriendo al centro comercial, se me hizo un poco tarde, al fin cuando llegue, fui a buscarlos, los encontré, ya estaban los tres, fui hasta ellos.

-Hola chicos.-les dije.

-Hola.-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Siento la tardanza, es que Laura me detuvo un tiempo.

-¿Y para qué nos quieres, Ross?-pregunto Raini, ella es la única que no sabe lo que voy hacer.

-Raini, los demás ya saben que voy hacer, tu eres la única que no, mira te diré, yo estoy enamorado de Laura, solo tú, Calum y Maia saben y...

-Solo para eso me querías, para decirme algo que ya todos saben.-dijo ella interrumpiéndome.

-No, también te quería para...espera, ¿cómo que ya todos saben? ¿Laura lo sabe?-pregunte.

-Ross, casi todo el colegio lo sabe, se te nota que este muy enamorado de ella, y Laura no lo sabe, ella es la única que no se da cuenta.

-Uff, lo importante es que Laura no lo sepa, bueno el punto es que los quiero para que me ayuden a planear una sorpresa para Laura.

-Ok, ¿que tipo de sorpresa quieres?-pregunto Maia.

-Bueno sorpresa sería lo del final, le voy a pedir que sea mi novia, así que...

-Espera, ¿cómo qué le vas a pedir que sea tu novia?

-Si, estoy decidido a pedírselo, decirle mis sentimientos.

-Ok, como tu digas.

-Bueno, decía que tengo que prepararle algo muy especial, y ustedes me ayudaran, Calum y Maia podrían hacer la decoración, por favor.

-Si.-dijeron los dos.

-Y Raini me dirías ¿que cosas le gustan a Laura?

-Si.

-Bueno, hay que comenzar.-dije y comenzamos a planear las cosas.

.

Al fin llego hoy, hoy al fin se lo diría así que me desperté temprano, me bañe y vestí, baje a la cocina para hacerle el desayuno a Laura, quiero que todo el día ella se la pase bien.

Termine el desayuno, poco después oí a Laura bajar, así que me escondí, cuando ella termino de bajar, y vio el desayuno, salí de mi escondite y la espante, ella grito y salto.

-Aaaaaaaaah, ¡Ross! ¿Porque me espantas?

-Tu ayer también me espantaste.

-Pero fue sin querer, y tú lo hiciste apropósito.

-Bueno, está bien, si te doy un abrazo ¿me perdonas?

-Bueno si tú insistes, jajá.-ella dijo riéndose.

Nos abrazamos, duramos un minuto abrazados, que para mi fueron horas y horas, después de que termináramos, nos quedamos así, juntos, mirándonos a los ojos, nos íbamos acercando más hasta que ella reacciono y se separo.

-Eh...así que... ¿que hiciste el desayuno?-dijo ella un poco sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Si, bueno ¿desayunamos?

-Si.

Desayunamos, fue muy divertido, porque luego Laura hacía bromas, o yo las hacía y se reía, amo su risa, y todavía ella seguía un poco sonrojada por lo de que casi nos volvimos a besar, nomás que esta vez ella no se enojaría conmigo, luego nos fuimos al colegio.

Agh, siempre que quiero algo con ansias, me pasa esto, el tiempo va muy lento, así es, las clases eran muy lentas, hasta que por fin tocaron el timbre para salir. Fui a buscar a Laura, la encontré.

-Hola Ross, ¿ahora si me vas a acompañar?

-Bueno, como hoy es viernes, ¿qué te parece salir?

-Está bien, y ¿a dónde?

-¿Te gustaría volver a cantar en el karaoke?

-Me encetaría.

-Ok, entonces vamos.

Nos fuimos, al llegar allá, vimos cual podíamos cantar, cuando la elegimos le dije:

-Si quieres cántala tu sola.

-¿¡Qué!? Jamás lo haría.

-Laura ya has cantado tu sola, se que tu puedes.

-Pero solo una vez, no Ross, no lo voy hacer.

-Yo sé que si puedes, confía en ti, yo confío en ti.

-Está bien.

Ella se subió al escenario, y empezó a cantar con su melodiosa y hermosa voz.

Never known anyone like you before  
>Someone who could make me smile<br>When I'm falling down on the floor  
>Never laughed so hard 'till I met you<br>Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue

It's okay to be me next to you  
>It feels good to be one of the two<br>Just like glue

Me and you  
>Ooh, Ooh<br>So glad I got a guy like you  
>Me and you<br>Ooh, Ooh  
>Always got each other's back we do<br>'Cause everything's a little bit better  
>When you and I stick together<br>Stuck on you  
>Ooh, Ooh<br>Me and you  
>Ooh, Ooh<p>

If you need a shoulder, you got mine  
>If you're ever in a pinch,<br>You know I'd give you my very last dime  
>Two peas in a pod, me and you<br>In perfect harmony we're bobbin' our heads to the groove

It's okay to be me next to you  
>It feels good to be one of the two<br>Just like glue

Me and you  
>Ooh, Ooh<br>So glad I got a guy like you  
>Me and you<br>Ooh, Ooh  
>Always got each other's back we do<br>'Cause everything's a little bit better  
>When you and I stick together<br>Stuck on you  
>Ooh, Ooh<br>Me and you  
>Ooh, Ooh<p>

You always got a friend, always got a friend  
>Always got a friend in me<br>I always got a friend, always got a friend  
>Always got a friend in you too<br>You always got a friend, always got a friend  
>Always got a friend in me<br>Always got a friend, always got a friend  
>That's the way it's gonna be<p>

Me and you  
>Ooh, Ooh<br>So glad I got a guy like you  
>Me and you<br>Ooh, Ooh  
>Always got each other's back we do<br>'Cause everything's a little bit better  
>When you and I stick together<br>Stuck on you  
>Ooh, Ooh<br>Me and you  
>Me and you, me and you<p>

Always got a friend, always got a friend (oh yeah)  
>Always got a friend in me (me and you)<br>I always got a friend, always got a friend  
>Always got a friend in you too<p>

'Cause everything's a little bit better (yeah)  
>When you and I stick together<br>Stuck on you  
>Ooh, Ooh<br>Me and you  
>You [1]<p>

Termino de cantar, yo le aplaudí lo más fuerte que pude, luego de que bajo, vi que unos chicos se le acercaban, así que fui.

-Eh...qué bien lo hiciste Laura ¿nos vamos?

-Si.-ella dijo, el agarre de la mano y nos fuimos, así deje claro a esos chicos que ella era mía.

-¿Y qué fue eso?-pregunto ella.

-No sabes quienes son, pueden hacerte algo.

-¿OK? Ross eso es tierno, pero yo se protegerme, ¿y a dónde vamos ahora?

-Bueno, te voy a llevar a un lugar especial.

-Ok, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa.

-OK.-dijo algo molesta.

La lleve a la playa, ahí es donde le prepare todo, al llegar, Laura se quedo muy sorprendida, y luego dijo:

-Ross, ¿qué es esto?

-Algo muy especial para ti.

-Aww, que lindo eres Ross, ¿y por qué?

-Bueno Laura, esto es porque...eh...t-te...

-Vamos Ross, dímelo.

-Laura he querido decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo.-ella se me quedo mirando a los ojos.- y bueno, quiero decirte que...TE AMO LAURA, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-me incline hacia ella. Ella se quedo ahí, iba a decir:

-Ross...

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Me and You-Laura Marano. La adoro *-* espero que ustedes también.<strong>

**aki: Lamento la tardanza :P se que te encanta esta historia, pero no me daba mucho tiempo, porque todavía me faltaba editar varias cosas, pero ahora este fin de semana si tuve tiempo. Espero que te guste el maratón :D me tarde mucho en editarlos pero aquí esta :D y lamento si te deje con la intriga, es que amo dejarlo así, pero espero que no me odies. ¿Tu qué crees que diga Laura? ¿Si o no?**

**FatimaCaro: Espero que e guste el maratón :D jajaja, el fin del mundo porque Laura y Maia son amigas. Pues no quería que Maia fuera mala, porque casi siempre la ponen así y no quería hacerlo, además me cae bien, no se porque a las demás personas les cae mal, ella ya admitió que Raia nunca existirá! También lamento si te deje con la intriga pero como ya dije amo hacerlo. ¿Qué crees que le dira a Ross? ¿Si o no?**


End file.
